


A Failure to Scare

by Tezca



Category: Country Music RPF
Genre: Drabble, Failure to scare someone, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezca/pseuds/Tezca
Summary: Jon was bored. Very bored one night.





	A Failure to Scare

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabble Night in the r/fanfiction discord server

This will be too easy, laughably easy really. The middle aged singer doesn't expect a thing. The temperature of the air around him drops several degrees as he slowly moved closer and closer to the living room.

The singer don't expect a thing as he slowly creeps along the floor into the living room. Shooter was on the couch, unaware of the blood curling horror that awaits him. Terror shall have him in its grips.

"Jon I know that's you!"

"Oh come on man!" All pretense of horror suddenly dropped, "You never let me scare the shit out of you."


End file.
